


when you wake, i will be here too

by orphan_account



Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an early morning in wayhaven, when adam wakes, a little softer than usual.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Liz's TWC Works From Tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995769
Kudos: 12





	when you wake, i will be here too

**Author's Note:**

> ross uses they/them pronouns :)

it’s not unusual for adam to wake before they do. he finds that he enjoys the way the sunlight highlights their cheekbones, the way it brightens their skin, and bathes them in honey. 

and he has this morning, like most mornings, he has woken before them, eyes almost blinded by the way the sun is radiating off of them. it has his lips turning to a smile, a pleasant one, but as quick as it comes it fades away. 

the clouds push by covering the sun in a blanket of darkness, shrouding ross’ apartment in shadow. the mood changes, as it so often does, a darker thought echoing in adam’s mind, gaze still plastered on ross’ sleeping face. 

it’s then when ross peels their eyes open, feeling a sudden weight in their chest, a pressure in their mind, pushing them to consciousness. 

they turn over, resting their elbow on the bed, propping their head up to find adam, awake, and still nestled in their sheets. ross gives a lazy smirk, and brushes their curly hair from their face, and they almost seem seductive, but their mascara is smeared around their eyes and the pout they give is anything but. 

adam almost chuckles at the sight, but his thoughts anchor him down before he ever reaches his cloud nine, and ross was, his cloud nine. 

it’s not hard for ross not to notice, adam is very easily an open book for them, always wearing his heart on his sleeve around them, even when he doesnt want to. 

and it prompts ross, to ask the question caught in their throat. “what’s wrong?”

they do not expect an honest answer, they assume they’ll have to dig and analyze the truth behind his words as per usual, but to ross’ surprise, adam answers, with a clarity they didn’t expect. 

“sometimes, when i wake, i dare not open my eyes, for you might not be there.”

but ross smiles, fingers reaching across the divide and gently splaying over adam’s upper arm. “where would i be?”

adam notices ross’ playful tone, and almost melts in their molasses-like voice, how they elongate their syllables in a southern drawl. adam had, despite loathing they way they spoke so slowly and ineloquently at first, come to bask in it, drown in it... dream of it.

“somewhere far, in my dreams.” adam whistles, eyes looking through ross, as if they weren’t there...

“i didn’t think you were a dreamer.”

“i wasn’t, until i met you.” adam leans forward, tracing their thumb along ross’ bottom lip. “you have changed everything.” 

ross’ fingers fidget beneath the sheets, their eyes glossed over, breath catching in their throat, waiting for adam’s next move... but adam stays put, still mulling over the right words to say in an order that only nate could be proud of. 

and he does speak, more gentle, more poetic than ross thought possible, and truly nate would be proud, proud that adam was cutting himself open and spilling out in words that had been so locked beneath, so trapped and buried, but there... still there, always there. 

“you have knocked me out of my orbit... and now my sun, my star, i revolve around you.”


End file.
